


"Today I even thought I'd wear a dress"

by masterassassin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Fingerfucking, Is this a thing?, M/M, bottom!dallon, like mild-ish crossdressing, top!brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/pseuds/masterassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Today I even thought I’d wear a dress.”<br/>Dallon’s voice was stuck in Brendon’s head. He just couldn’t get that one line out of his mind. Ever since Brendon had listened to Violent Things last week the mental image of Dallon in a dress occupied his thoughts. Brendon didn’t think of himself as very kinky - okay maybe a little kinky. But basically crossdressing? Really?</p><p>Even now, pinned to the bed by Dallon’s hands on his wrists above his head, he couldn’t fucking stop thinking about it. And unfortunately Dallon seemed to have caught up on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Today I even thought I'd wear a dress"

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr user [@nuclearweekes](http://nuclearweekes.tumblr.com) just really wanted Dallon in a dress
> 
> not beta'd so far

[“Today I even thought I’d wear a dress.” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRQ0VBeh4vU)  
Dallon’s voice was stuck in Brendon’s head. He just couldn’t get that one line out of his mind. Ever since Brendon had listened to _Violent Things_ last week the mental image of Dallon in a dress occupied his thoughts. Brendon didn’t think of himself as very kinky - okay maybe a little kinky. But basically crossdressing? _Really?_  
  
Even now, pinned to the bed by Dallon’s hands on his wrists above his head, he couldn’t fucking stop thinking about it. And unfortunately Dallon seemed to have caught up on it.  
  
“You have something on your mind,” Dallon hummed against his neck, breath tickling Brendon’s sensitive skin, “You’re distracted.” He bit at the juncture of Brendon’s neck and shoulder. Brendon tilted his head to the side. “Tell me.” Dallon released his wrists and reached down to palm Brendon’s half-hard dick through his sweatpants. Brendon moaned. “Or I’ll stop.” Dallon took his hand off Brendon’s crotch and looked up. A whine escaped Brendon.  
  
He couldn’t tell him. It was too fucking weird. Dallon stared at him and Brendon had to break the eye contact. Bad move.  
  
“Don’t avoid me.” Dallon sat up, eyebrows knitted together. “What’s so bad that you can’t tell me?”  
  
“It’s nothing,” Brendon mumbled, still not looking Dallon in the eyes. He just couldn’t.  
  
“Oh come on, I know when you’re hiding something from me. We’ve been together for two years, I know you by now.” He smiled and Brendon couldn’t help but do the same. Dallon really did know him.  
  
He had to give in sooner or later. Better just get it over with now.  
“It’s just- I don’t- It’s fucking _weird_ , Dal.”  
  
Dallon leaned down again, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Brendon’s mouth.  
“Is it a sex thing?” Brendon could _feel_ his grin. Goddamn moron really did know him too well.  
  
“Oh my God, yes it is. But fuck if I ever tell you.”  
  
“Ohh, so it’s kinky?!” The grin was audible now.  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
Dallon made an unidentifiable little noise in the back of his throat and started trailing small kisses down Brendon’s chest. When he got to his navel he pushed down Brendon’s pants and chuckled at the absence of underwear. Convenient.  
He stroked Brendon’s semi to full hardness and proceeded to put his mouth to good work. Brendon pushed his hands in Dallon’s hair and groaned.  
  
“Yes, that’s it! God, you’re so good at sucking cock.”  
  
It didn’t take long for Brendon to start thrusting up into Dallon’s mouth and Dallon took it like a champ, deepthroating Brendon like he was born to do it. Brendon’s grip tightened in Dallon’s hair and he was about to come when suddenly, Dallon pulled of his dick, saliva connecting his swollen lips with the head of Brendon’s cock. Brendon let out a frustrated whine.  
  
“What was that for, oh my God, don’t stop now!” Brendon arched his back off the bed, squirming.  
  
“Tell me about the kinky thing or I won’t let you come.”  
Brendon stared at him in disbelieve. But he was so, _so_ desperate!  
  
“Fuck! It’s you in a dress, okay. Now kinkshame me all you want but _please_ for the love of God, make me come.” Brendon closed his eyes in shame and pushed his head back into the pillow, wriggling his hips from side to side. That way he didn’t see how Dallon’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red and his eyes went wide. Dallon went back to sucking Brendon off and it took just about another minute until Brendon came down his throat. 

  
  


It was a week later that Brendon came home unsuspecting and Dallon was nowhere to be found. That was until the last room Brendon hadn’t checked yet was their bedroom. A little excited for what he might find behind the door - it wouldn’t be the first time Dallon surprised him - he called out Dallon’s name and stepped into the room. His mouth went dry.  
  
In front of the full body mirror stood Dallon. [In a dark blue 1920s style dress.](http://assets.unique-vintage.com/media/catalog/product/U/n/Unique_Vintage_Navy_Hemingway_Flapper_Dress_6.jpg)  
  
He whirled around, wide eyes meeting Brendon’s. They just looked at each other for a moment. Then Brendon swallowed hard and slowly walked over to Dallon. He still couldn’t quite believe his eyes.  
The dress was really pretty. There were sequins and small pearls stitched to the shoulders, chest and around the waist; the skirt part of it was decorated with flowing lace. Brendon thought that it would probably reach to the knees on a woman or himself but on Dallon the dress ended about mid-thigh. It made it look even more enticing.  
  
Brendon stopped behind Dallon, watching the two of them on the mirror. Dallon looked at Brendon in the reflection.  
“I- there was a costume party once. Gatsby themed. But guys were to come in a dress, girls in suits. It was- it was a good party.” Dallon cleared his throat.  
  
“It looks incredible on you.” Brendon’s voice was a bit hoarse. He eyed Dallon up and down and put a hand on Dallon’s hips, feeling the material.  
  
“I never wore it again after,” Dallon continued talking, “but sometimes I thought about it.” A faint blush rose on his cheeks. Brendon trailed one hand down the side of Dallon’s leg, playing with the lace at the bottom; his other hand travelled around Dallon’s left hipbone, coming to rest below his navel. Dallon closed his eyes and leaned back against Brendon, a small huff of breath escaping his lips.  
  
“No no, come look at yourself.” Brendon murmured, sliding his hand over Dallon’s thigh. “You’re absolutely beautiful.”  
  
Dallon sighed and opened his eyes again, once more meeting Brendon’s before he looked at himself.  
  
“I guess it’s not too bad?”  
  
“No, it’s very, very good.” Brendon got on his tiptoes to kiss Dallon just below his jaw, earning another sigh.  
  
Brendon began rubbing circles over Dallon’s abdomen and down to his pubic bone. He pushed the dress up to stroke his fingers over Dallon’s right thigh, moving his hand inwards the higher he got. A quiet moan left Dallon’s slightly parted lips. Brendon kept moving his hands and he’d now reached the crease of Dallon’s right leg, tracing the line to his crotch through the cotton of his briefs. Dallon was noticeably tenting the front of the dress now and Brendon couldn’t stop staring. He was getting hard himself and pressed his body against Dallon’s back, showing him just how much he enjoyed this.  
  
Brendon let his left hand wander lower, cupping Dallon’s crotch, palming his dick through the fabric. Dallon arched his back and pressed his hips forward against Brendon’s touch.  
After a minute Brendon started trailing his hand down Dallon’s left thigh as well, lifting the dress and pushing it up to his hips. He hooked the fingers of both hands into the waistband of Dallon’s underwear and pushed them off his legs and to the floor. Dallon stepped out of them.  
Brendon sneaked his hands back up between Dallon’s legs, caressing his inner thighs until Dallon started squirming under his touch. Brendon was tracing small kisses over Dallon’s shoulderplates and the nape of his neck, huffing out hot puffs of air here and there.  
  
“Wanna move this to the bed?” Brendon whispered against Dallon’s back. He looked up in time to see Dallon nod towards the mirror. They walked over to the bed and Brendon sat down on it cross-legged. He reached out a hand and Dallon took it, letting himself being pulled over. He folded himself down onto his legs, facing Brendon.  
Brendon’s breath got caught in his throat. Dallon was simply, literally, breathtaking like this.  
  
Brendon leaned forward and held Dallon’s face between his hands. He mustered him for a moment before closing the small gap and kissing him, putting all the love he felt for Dallon into it. Dallon’s hand came up and he rested it at the back of Brendon’s head, other hand on his upper arm. He kissed back with just as much feeling.  
  
Brendon backed away after a while, stroking down the side of Dallon’s face, small smile on his lips. Then he twisted around to grab the bottle of lube stored under his pillow. Dallon’s breath hitched a little.  
Brendon poured a bit of lube onto his hand before reaching between his own legs to coat his dick liberally. He held the bottle towards Dallon who got what Brendon wanted from him and opened his palm for Brendon to pour some onto his hand as well.  
  
“Would you? Please?” Brendon asked gently and Dallon nodded, slicking up his fingers and reaching around himself, lifting up his dress with the movement. He raised up on his knees a little and closed his eyes with a sigh as he pressed his fingers into himself. Brendon’s breath stuttered and his dick twitched.  
Soon, little moans escaped Dallon’s lips and he was now fucking himself with his fingers, biting his lip. Brendon put a hand on Dallon’s shoulder to get his attention and Dallon’s eyes shot open, pupils dark with pleasure.  
  
“Come here,” Brendon said and Dallon pulled his fingers out of himself, shuffling over so both his thighs were on either side of Brendon’s legs.  
  
Brendon put a hand on Dallon’s cheek , tracing his thumb over the bone.  
“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” he said before drawing Dallon in for another kiss.  
  
While they kissed, Brendon reached down to line up his dick with Dallon’s hole and then released his lips. Dallon licked his lips and sunk down onto Brendon’s lap.  
Drawn out moans escaped both of them and Dallon wrapped his arms around Brendon’s shoulders, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. He moved his hips in a steady motion to fuck himself onto Brendon’s dick. Brendon couldn’t do much more than stroke up and down Dallon’s back, ruffling the dress with his fingers. The fabric of it was tickling his thighs with each of Dallon’s movements and it made Brendon shiver.  
  
Dallon was alternately licking and kissing over Brendon’s neck and there was so much stimulation all over Brendon’s body that he knew he wouldn’t hold out much longer. He let his hand travel down to Dallon’s leaking erection and closed his fingers around it, stroking in a steady pace. Dallon bit his neck with a whine and soon his thighs started trembling with every upward push, making it evident how close he was.  
Suddenly Dallon stopped, only the tip of Brendon’s dick still buried inside him and lifted his head from Brendon’s shoulder. He looked at him, face full of emotion.  
  
“I love you so freakin’ much.” And with that he pressed his lips against Brendon and sunk down one final time before Brendon was coming inside him, hard. Dallon following right behind, spilling over Brendon’s hand the dress.  
  
Dallon collapsed against Brendon, forehead on his shoulder. They were both breathing heavily.  
  
“Holy shit,” Brendon gasped quietly. Dallon was panting against his chest.  
“I don’t know whether to thank you or curse you for writing that song.”  
  
Dallon huffed a laugh against his skin.


End file.
